


Here's what they did when they got home.

by MasonMinor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Characters are in college, Deepthroating, F/M, Little effort was put in this., Shamless blowjob, blowjob, leotards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonMinor/pseuds/MasonMinor
Summary: Asgore and Toriel go home from college and Toriel blows him. Also, leotards. That's basically it.





	Here's what they did when they got home.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based around Asgore and Toriel before they were married and had kids. As a matter of fact, it is my idea of when they were dating during college or something.

Toriel and Asgore had been dating for two months and nothing exciting ever happened. 

"Well here's a good thing." Toriel thought. "I did order something I think he will like."

As school ended, the couple went home. Toriel checked her mail and saw that her package arrived, which filled her with glee. 

Asgore looked confused and asked, "Why are you so excited for mail? What is it?"

"You will see when we get inside!" Toriel said excitedly and ran inside. A confused Asgore followed her in. 

Toriel ran to the dressing room and showed up with a leotard. Good God, it made her look so sexy. Asgore was, no doubt, in love with this woman. He tackled her to the ground and kissed her lips, asking her, "Would you like to have mouth to mouth?" 

"From you?" Toriel said. "Always"

 

The couple brushed lips with each other. Asgore brought Toriel to the bedroom and she got on his lap. It surprised Asgore and she kissed him again. The sexy couple knew nothing else. 

Asgore loved it when her lips pressed against hers. He wanted more of her. He wanted all of her. But she wanted him. She wanted him so bad. She NEEDED all of him. 

Toriel took off Asgore's clothes and he did the same to her. Asgore moaned while Toriel left kisses trailed all over him and got next to his crotch. 

"What are you-" Before he could protest, Toriel yanked off Asgore's underwear and revealed his 12 inch cock. She took off her bra and reaveled her big breasts in front of his face. 

As if she read Asgore's mind, she cooed, stroking his face with her hand. Asgore moaned loudly when Toriel fingered his cock gently. Asgore closed his eyes from the bliss then... nothing? Asgore opened his eyes to see Toriel sucking Asgore's cock. 

"SHIT, TORI!!" Asgore yelled as Toriel bobbed her head up and down Asgore's cock. Asgore moaned and layed his head on the back of the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

Asgore's stomach started to tighten after a few minutes and he moaned even louder, "Agh, Tori... FASTER!!"

Asgore thrusted into Toriel, forcing her to deepthroat him. He wasn't aware of what he did until she gagged.

"Oh God!" Asgore said with concern in his eyes and voice. "I'm sorry Tori, are you okay?"

Toriel's mouth was off Asgore's cock and he hadn't orgasmed yet. Toriel was gasping for air, "Do that again, Fluffybuns." She whispered.

It made him feel good. It suppressed him. Asgore gulped and nodded as Toriel's mouth was on him again, bobbing faster. 

"Oh shit! Oh Shit! OH SHIT!" Asgore cried out and started thrusting gently, but soon became lost in the bliss as Toriel ran her tongue over him while he thrust into her mouth. 

Finally, his whole cock was in her mouth and she was still bobbing and using her perfect, soft tongue against his hard cock. Toriel's hands then got into play, caressing Asgore's balls playfully. Asgore felt his muscles tighten. 

"Oh God, Tori! I'm going to... AH!!!" She bobbed faster hearing him. 

Then she did it. She drove him into the edge. The one simple moan from her mouth onto his cock made him spasm he thrust even deeper into her throat and he sprayed come into her fast, hard, more than his hand had ever brought him before. 

Toriel swallowed most of it, leaving only a little, which she spat into Asgore's mouth as she came up to him, kissing him deeply. 

"I love you, Tori." Asgore said.

"I love you too." Toriel said. "Do you care to return the favor?"

Toriel pressed her breasts against his chest. Asgore grinned and said, "Of course."

 

TO BE CONTINUED!?

**Author's Note:**

> I was horny when I wrote this. I'm a piece of shit I know. Don't take this story seriously. I put little effort in this. I might make a sequel to this, but I don't really know if I want to, we'll see if I can.


End file.
